


The Haze

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Human Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, M/M, Omega Jared, Sick Jensen, m-preg.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: SPN kink meme:Jensen is a were who found in Jared his mate and turned him.They are mated for some time, but than the spell, magic (or what ever) wears off. Will Jared stay with Jensen?Kink: turning, mpreg (at least meantioned)claiming,Happy End please





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Deansgirl1984

The Haze

Jensen looked at his mate.

Jared was sleeping naked on their bed. Only a couple more minutes before the sun would rise. 

Jensen had found Jared a little bit over a year ago. Obviously the young man had been lost in the forest. Jensen had encountered his friends searching around the camping ground for him earlier that day, but Jensen had stayed hidden. Originally Jensen had planed to find the missing man and return him to his friends but than Jensen had found Jared and Jared had that smell. 

Many humans had that special smell that would make them prone for the haze. The haze would make a human docile, subdued and aboulic while it turned them in fertile and willing omegas. 

It was like kismet was giving him a chance to finally have a family. 

Jensen remembered well how Jared had looked when he finally found him: a young man, barley twenty one, smart, feisty and strong. It had taken surprisingly long for Jensen to hunt this human down. He had howled in victory when his giant wolf had finally pined his mate down. Jared’s angst had only slightly declined when Jensen had transformed from a giant, black beast into his human form. 

Jared had known right away that there was only one reason why a were would hunted a human and he had begged Jensen to let him go. But Jensen wasn’t listening to the pleas of a human he wanted his mate. He had waited long enough, he had mad enough sacrifices to the humans, now it was his turn to finally get what he wanted more than anything.

“Please, please let me go.” Jared begged, trying to crawl away, but Jensen choose to ignore his begging. He would make it up to his mate, once he was under the haze.  
“My name is Jared, I’m 21. I have a girl friend and a family they are waiting for me, they are looking for me. Please let me go.”

Jensen understood that his mate was calling to his family sense and his honor. The only thing that his mate – Jared – didn’t get was that Jensen had waited and searched for many years. There was no way in hell he would let his chance pass by without taking it. 

With his much greater strength he had torn Jared’s remaining cloth away leaving him naked, vulnerable and so pretty on the moss covered forest floor. Many humans gave up once they were naked under a were, but not so his mate. He kept fighting.

As much as Jensen loved the spirit and the fight in his mate he had to end this before Jared hurt him, himself or took of again. He had to turn him fast and now.

Jensen had been hard since this chase had begun, since the first little sniff of Jared’s scent had caught his nose. With one hand he spread Jared’s cheeks while with the other he pushed Jared’s head to the ground. He spit at Jared’s opening and than used his precum to slick up his member. 

With one brutal trust he pushed his cock all the way in Jared’s tight channel. Jared started to scream and Jensen bit down at the connection of Jared´s shoulder and neck. 

The scream stopped as the haze took hold of his mate. After that it took only a couple of trusts and Jensen pushed his knot into his mate completing the claim and mating with his omega. 

They laid together in each others arms. His mate panting through the change and Jensen looked at the young man. His eyes had already the milky cloudiness that indicated the haze. A pity he had beautiful eyes maybe their pups would inherit these multicolor eyes. 

Jensen dried Jared’s tears; it took a while till Jensen’s knot went down so far that he could pull out. Checking his mate he found traces of blood but Jensen knew as an omega Jared would heal soon and fast. 

Jensen took his young mate home to pack land. His entire pack was happy for Jensen to have found such a strong, healthy and beautiful mate. Jensen knew and understood that their mating my have been a little bit one sided but Jensen set out to make his mate see the truth: that they were meant to be together and that they were good together. 

Jensen cared, loved and cuddled his omega. He brought him books and sweets, especially gummy worms once he found out Jared liked them. No two month after Jensen turning Jared into an omega Jared was pregnant with triplets. 

The pack and Jensen were ecstatic. Three pups!

The whole pack helped to build a nice home for Jensen, Jared and their babies. The house was finished by the end of Jared’s 27th week and Jensen and Jared moved in. 

By the end of the 34th week on a cold, rainy day in March Jared gave birth to two boys and a little girl. As it was custom the whole pack cared for the babies, but it was one of Jensen’s favorite memories of Jared sitting in the swing on their porch and nursing the babies. In these moments Jensen knew he had done the right thing, that this was his perfect dream coming true. That he had done everything in his power to make his mate happy.

Jensen looked at his mate.

Jared was sleeping naked on their bed. Only a couple more minutes before the sun would rise and Jared would be free of the haze.


	2. Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so many comments and kudos, I posted it as soon as I had it typed. It will be betaed later.

Chapter 2: Jared

During a vacation, a couple of years ago, Jared had been scuba diving. He remembered the strange feeling of pressure against his body and the feeling of easing that pressure away when swimming up to the surface and finally breaking though the water. While being under water everything had felt different, muted and slowly. Being on the surface again gave him all his senses back.

Wakening up he felt complete again, nothing was muted or slow everything was as it was … used … to … be.

He felt the fur under his naked body and the early sun beams tickling his nose. He breathed in.  
“Jared, darling?” a warm male voice greeted him. The moment of peace was gone, as everything came tumbling back at him: the camping trip with Genevieve, Sophia and Chad, how he got lost in the woods, the giant wolf chasing him and than Jensen.

“Jared, darling how do you feel?”

Jared remembered how Jensen had pressed him down, how helpless he had felt, unable to stop what was about to happen and than the turning and the haze. The turning was the worst pain Jared had ever experienced; he had welcomed the haze as a mean to escape it, but than the pain had ended and the haze had stayed.

In a way he was still himself and in another way he had been a marionette. He still liked gummy bears and hated broccoli, he was able to talk to people to interact with the pack but every focus and passion was on what the alpha said and did. Jared watched himself becoming Jensen’s omega: how the pack welcomed him and how ecstatic they had been when he got pregnant.

All the while a part of him had been screaming in frustration, cursing Jensen and all weres, while the other part saw how Jensen cared for his mate, his love; how the pack accepted and welcomed him.

Jared knew and understood why the weres as a society depended on turning humans.

A little bit over 150 years ago the weres made themselves known to mankind, only to be hunted down to near extinction. After the great war 70 years ago weres were granted human rights and killing and hunting them became a crime.

But the damage to the were society was done. In an attempt to help the weres survive a non consensual turning was no longer a crime. It wasn’t legal but the police and other authorities would look the other way when it came to non con turnings.

This gave weres a lager pool of possible mates, since they could just turn a human with the scent. The scent indicated that along the ancestors there had been a were and so the human could become a were again.

Only weres were reluctant to turn humans against their will. What would happen once the haze wore off? But they were dying out, so they adapted; pups would belong to the pack rather than to their biological parents.

Jared had learned all that in high school in Were Affairs. They had also learned that when attacked by a were to talk about your life and family. Sometimes (but seldom) a were would let a human go, out of a sense of honor and as already said it wasn’t in their nature to claim a not consenting human.

But they were (thanks to humans) dying out, desperate to survive and sometimes the need to mate became too strong. Jared knew all this, but it was one thing to know about this and a complete different thing to experience it first hand.  
As much compassion Jared felt for the weres, as much he understood Jensens desire to have a family, none of this was something he wanted.

He felt a tender hand on his shoulder, so different from the one that had him pushed to the ground. In a way the haze had helped Jared. He was sure he would have gone mad and killed himself, if it hadn’t for the haze. But inside, deep, deep in Jared’s mind he had been screaming at Jensen to let him go, for the agony of the turning to end, for the body horror of being pregnant as a guy to be over.

Jared had heard of humans to accept the change and become happy with their new live, not so Jared. Even when Jensen was tender to him and wooed him with gummy bears, books and thousand other little gifts and gestures he hated every second of it.

And now he had his choice back. He could decide what would happen.

“Jared darling how do you feel?”  
He would tell this dog how he felt.

“Get your hands of me.” Jared said.  
With a fast move Jared was out of the bed and putting the first pants on he could find.  
“Please Jared, can we talk?” Jensen pleaded also sitting up.

There was no reason to pretend they both didn’t knew the haze was gone.  
“Oh now you want to talk? There is nothing to talk about. I just want to go home.”

“This is your home.” Jensen said with a soft voice. “Your home is here. Your pack is here. Your pups are here. I’m here.”

“I’m human! This is your pack and maybe some day I’ll be father of kids. This here has nothing to do with me.” Jared saw with a certain satisfaction the hurt in the man eyes, and Jared wanted to hurt like he had been hurt. “You and your pack stay away from me.”

“Jared you’re confused. I understand that it is a lot to take in.”

“I’m not confused alpha! I’m clear for the first time in month, heck in over a year! A year you stole from me! A year you took me prisoner. You raped me, you took my body and my mind and now I’m confused?” Jared laughed a cold laugh “I just want out of here.”  
Jared turned around and left the room.  
“Jared, wait!” Jensen scrambled to his feet and grabbed some jeans “I … I … let me drive you.”  
“No! I don’t want anything from you!” Jared stormed out of Jensen’s cabin. Sure enough the whole pack had heard their fight.  
“Jared is everything okay?” Misha asked.  
“Yes everything is clear.” Jared answered “Only your human bitch came back to his senses. I want to go home.”

Jared looked around he didn’t want to ask for a ride but he hadn’t a car or keys since he had never left the little village.

“Come Jared, I drive you.” Misha offered . Misha had been turned by choice more than ten years ago and was now for Jared the only person he could tolerate to be next to him.

They both got in Misha’s old Pick Up and left the village. In the rearview mirror Jared could see Jensen running after the car, but Chris and Jeff drag him back.

“You know that Jensen isn’t the bad guy here?” Misha said ten minutes into their drive. Jared didn’t answered for the entire ride, but before he got out he turned to Misha and said with as much sarcasm he could master.  
“Yes, it is my own fault. The victim is always to blame.” He took a breath and finished with his normal voice: “Thanks for driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth I could end it here, BUT a Happy Ending was requested by to prompt.
> 
> I´m working on it, but Jared is a very angry man right now :-)


	3. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but with interesting news.

Chapter 3: Jared and Jensen – Human and Weres  
“This is Jared Padalecki. May I speak to Senator Padalecki please?”  
“Jared? Jared! Is that really you? Where are you? We come and get you.” His father called through the phone. 

There were quite a few tears and a lot of hugs and kisses when seven hours later his parents arrived to pick Jared up.  
“We thought we would never see you again.” His mother cried and in this moment Jared was just happy to be back with his family where he belonged and wanted to be. 

Driving back to the city Jared thought he saw a giant wolf following their car but it was too far away and for sure it was just his imagination playing tricks on him when he heard a sorrowful howl. 

Jared stayed with his parents in their beautiful, old mansion on the outskirts of the city, close to the surrounding forest. 

“Since when do you have body guards?” Jared asked his father the next morning during breakfast in their sun room. He had wondered about the two men looming behind his father, when his parents had picked him up, but he hadn’t found the time to ask about them. His father took a deep breath and said:  
“Jared we need to talk.”

They were sitting in Arthur Padalecki´s study and Jared had a bad feeling about this, so far they hadn’t talked about Jared’s time with the pack and what had happened during that time.  
“What’s wrong dad?”  
“Have you heard about the Integration Act?”  
“You mean Senator Manners initiative to integrate weres more in human society?”  
“Yes Senator Manners wanted my support.”  
“Dad, I was gone for 18 month isn’t the vote long past?”  
“No, it hasn’t been vote jet. Two weeks before your … attack, Senator Heyerdahl came to me and warned me to vote for the Integration Act. He argued that you couldn’t trust weres, that they were wild beasts and couldn’t control their urges. I told him, that we have some weres living here in our city fully integrated and never had a problem with them. He claimed that he could proof that you couldn’t trust weres and that if I keep supporting Manners, I would learn what It meant to loose someone to weres.  
Next thing I know is, that you went missing on a camping trip. Of course I contacted the were council but by the time they found you, you were under the haze and they wouldn’t tell us were you are.  
That in it self might just have been a tragic circumstance, but non con turnings happened to more than ten family members of congress men and women, senators and even one secretary.  
Jared I’m so sorry.” His father said with tears in his eyes.

Jared was just shocked he had assumed his turning was just bad luck. To learn now that is wasn’t, was unsettling to say at least. 

“So what is this? A grand scheme to undermine the government?” Jared asked.  
“At least it is suppose to look like that. I believe that Senator Heyerdahl and his followers somehow made good weres go feral on humans with the scent. They have planed this, to prevent the Integration Act and use every anti were movement to …”  
“To what dad?”  
“To make our country were free.”

Jared swallowed hard.  
The pack!  
Jeff, Misha, Chris …. Jensen.  
They wouldn’t leave their land without a fight. 

******* ********

Jensen was mourning.  
He missed his omega with every fiber of his being. The babies were gone too and he was in no shape to demand them back. They stayed now with loving families that were just happy to have a baby to care for. 

His home was awfully quiet. 

Jensen sat outside on the porch in the swing, his mate favorite place.  
But was that true?  
He remembered that he told his omega, he wanted him to sit there with the babies.  
Maybe Jared never liked the swing or he would have preferred to sit in the sun or more in the shadow.  
He just didn’t knew and now he would never find out. 

Jensen saw Misha, Jeff and Chris heading his way; maybe they had news on his mate.  
“Jensen we need to talk.” Misha started. “The council called – again.”  
“I have nothing to tell them. This human was my mate. I claimed him. End of the story.”  
“If that was true Jared would still be here Jensen.” Chris said being his brutal honestly self.  
“Jensen we talked about this before and you admitted it, you were not yourself when you claimed Jared.” Misha reminded him. “I understand that you think he was your true mate but don’t you think he would have stayed?”

But Jensen couldn’t admit they might be right. Admitting they might be right would mean he had taken and turned a human against his will not claimed his true mate. And that couldn’t be true. Jensen was a good guy. He wasn’t a rapist. 

With sudden clarity Jensen remembered Jared naked on the forest floor begging for him to stop or even worse three days ago when the haze had been gone and Jared accused Jensen of being exactly that – a rapist.

Suddenly the world was spinning too fast.  
Up and down lost their meaning.  
Jensen couldn’t breath, even worse he didn’t want to breathe in a world where he was the bad guy. 

He looked in the faces around him and saw Misha reaching out, but he welcomed the blackness around him and never wanted to wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m a little conflicted.  
> As usual I didn´t expect this to grow like it did and I don´t want to cut this story short. On the other hand I´m going on vaction next week and I don´t know if I can finish it before. 
> 
> Just letting you know...


	4. Diffrent ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I´m back from Croatia! It was a wonderful vacation and I worked a lot on this fic.

Chapter 4: Different ways  
It was surprisingly easy to continue his former life. Jared went enthusiastic back to college and moved into the apartment he had shared with Chad before. Only his girlfriend Sophia dated now some other guy, but Jared was surprisingly okay with that, he hadn’t any romantic interest at the moment (and after his time with the pack). 

Sophia, Gen and even Chad had tears in their eyes when Jared came back.

“So what are your plans?” Chad asked shoving some pepperoni pizza in his mouth. Jared swallowed the peace of pizza and said:  
“Well I’ll finish law school and then we’ll see.”  
“Jared I know about your time with the pack and your father being kind of black mailed, maybe we should …. I don’t know go on a long vacation, tour Europe, make a road trip. I mean, I ́m here for you Jared and I want to help you in every way I can.”

Jared looked at his friend. Chad could be – challenging, but to Jared he was his best and loyal friend.   
“Thank you Chad. But I have the feeling I lost so much time already, I want to go after my goals, I want College to be done and start with my life, I want …”

Before Jared could complete his sentence the phone rang.  
“This is Memorial Hospital. May I speak to Jared Padalecki?”  
“This is him.”  
“Could you please come here?”  
“Why?”  
“Your mate is here.”  
Jared hung up.  
“Who was that?” Chad asked.  
“Wrong number.”

His smart phone started ringing not half an hour later, but Jared ignored it and finally turned it off.   
An hour later there was a knock at their door and Chad opened to a very surprised looking Misha.  
“Who are you?” they both asked at the same time.  
“Chad this is Misha, Misha this is Chad. Chad is my roommate and Misha is a pack member.” Jared introduce them and stepped between them. “Come in. We had some pizza. You want some?” Jared asked leading Misha in the living room, after a short moment of hesitation Chad followed. 

Misha shocked his head as if to clear it:  
“No thank you. However, Jared you must…”  
“I must?” Jared interrupted.  
“Jared ten days after you left, Jensen went into a coma. You know about the were drug that was used on him?”  
“My father mentioned something.”  
“Well Jensen, his wolf, his body and his mind sees you as his true mate. He imprinted on you, after you left him…”  
“After I went back home.”  
“… his body went into shock. He misses his mate. You might know that true mates are inseparable and well I was half expecting or hoping you would feel the separation too.”

Jared took a moment to take inventory of his body. He felt good, no headache, no yearning no pain whatever.  
“I feel good; maybe a little bit annoyed by being bothered by you.” Jared told Misha. “When all of this was drug introduce and artificial maybe his is just in some kind of withdrawal.”  
“No the doctors checked with the other weres that were influenced, none of these weres showed signs of mourning or missing the mate. They felt terrible for what they had done, but they were aware that the humans were in fact not their mates. Only Jensen is different. He claimed you were his true mate.”  
“Well obvious I’m not.”  
“Yes obvious. Would you come with me to the hospital?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Look Jared, I know you’re still mad at Jensen and the two weeks you been gone weren’t nearly enough time to process everything that has happened, but do you want Jensen condemn to die? Because that is what is happening.”  
“That isn’t Jared’s fault.” Chad spoke up defending his friend.  
“No, but it might be in his power to help.”

The Memorial Hospital was one of the largest in the city and it had a ward specialist for weres. Neither Chad nor Jared had been to the were ward (why should they?) but Jared found out that the rooms were larger and had many chairs or cushions on the floor. “So the pack members can stay and care for the sick were.” Misha explained. 

Jared had expected Jensen to be in some kind of ICU but the room just had a heard monitor. And he hadn’t expected to face half of the pack. Along with Misha there was Chris, Steve, Jeff, Samantha, Matt, Isabel, Nicole, Karen, Ellen, Tom and Mike. 

“Thank god, Jared you’re here.” Jeff said and took Misha, his mate, in his arms.  
“Yes, but I don’t know how I can help.”  
“Well you could lay down next to your mate.” Tom proposed.  
“Sure as hell not!”  
“What?”  
“I won’t lie next to him. I wouldn’t even be in the same room with him.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“I started to ask myself that.”  
“Maybe we should leave.” Chad backed Jared up.

Before they could proceed in a direction nobody wanted, the door opened and a doctor stepped into the room.  
“I see the mate is here.” He stated. “I would like to talk to him in private.” He sent out everyone except Jared, even Chad followed after Jared made it clear it was okay.

“Hello I’m Dr. Beaver.”  
“I’m Jared Padalecki.”  
“Senator Padalecki's son?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“And you’re mated to Jensen?”   
“Ahm no, he claimed me against my will. After the haze had lifted, I left Jensen and his pack.”  
“I understand. Do you miss Jensen? The pack? Your kids?”  
“No. I’m happy to be back. I started to resume my studies and please don’t refer to Jensen’s pups as my kids. I have nothing to do with them.”  
“I understand. Did you have a medical check up after … your return?”  
“No, why should I?”  
“Usually both weres both mates suffer when separated. Can we run some tests?”  
“With me? No! Why? I’m just here because Misha told me Jensen would die, just look if I can help Jensen and then go back home.”  
“Well I know why Jensen is in a coma: he misses his true mate.”  
“I am not his mate!”  
“Let’s run some test shall we? Did you see a doctor or a midwife while you were pregnant?”  
“No, everything was handled by the pack.”  
“I see. If you follow me, we make a complete physical examination.”

Jared didn’t understand how a physical examination would help Jensen, but Dr. Beaver was right he should let a doctor check him, maybe he had caught something.

The physical took almost the whole afternoon. The most humiliating was being asked to sit in a gynecological chair and have his opening probed and checked. Now they were back in Jensen’s room, Chad had gone home a while ago and the pack was nowhere to be seen. 

“Jared just a couple more questions and we are done. When was the last time you and Jensen had sex?”  
“The night before the haze lifted.”  
“Did you know, you had the smell?”  
“No.”  
Dr. Beaver leaned back and regarded Jared with a long stare.   
“Do you want to know the truth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody still reading it?  
> Let me know what you think! Comments make me write faster :-)


	5. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got so many nice comments so fast here is as fast as possible the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Truths  
19 month ago.  
Chad and Jared set up the two tents, while the girls set up the campfire. 

“Is it okay when we join you?” A man a handful of years older than Jared asked.  
“Yes sure. I’m Jared, this is Chad and these lovely ladies are Sophie and Gen our girl friends. “  
“I’m David and this is Andrew.” The man introduced himself and his shorter friend. 

The six of them had a fun evening, sitting around the campfire, sharing beer, steaks and stories. The most fun was, when a pretty drunk Andrew spilled all his moon shine over Jared’s head. He apologized a couple of times to Jared, who just laughed at it. 

The next morning Jared had accompanied David and Andrew for a while but had lost the trail on his way back to their camp. Jared had never thought this little incident was significant in any way. 

“Usually a mating is a simple thing: The future mates scent each other and than the mating and claiming takes place. Than we have the true mates: where just by the smell of the potential mate the alpha or the omega goes into some kind of frenzy in their need to mate. As soon as the claiming takes place the unaware part will recognize their true mate.” Dr. Beaver explained to Jared. “What happened to you and Jensen is bad in many ways. We all wondered why Jensen thought you were his true mate, while all the other alphas recognized their error as soon as the drug stopped working.   
We put human and weres in different categories: one is were and ten is human. You are a nine, that means basically no smell. Someone must have put some kind of enhancer on you that made Jensen recognize you as his true mate. He claimed you and thanks to the haze and the involved changes you were able to conceive and give birth.   
But since the haze is gone and your natural high rating on the human were scale you started to become human again. Right now you are a six or seven, if we let nature run its way you will end up being a nine again.”   
“I don’t mind being a nine again.”  
“Jared is that you?” Jensen’s tiered voice came from the bed and if that had been a signal the pack came back in. For the next few minutes there were a lot of tears in the pack and carefully touching the young alpha in the bed. 

Jeff Morgan, holding his mate Misha as close as possible thanked the doctor.   
“I’m sorry to say this was not my doing.” Dr. Beaver started. “As I was about to tell Mr. Padalecki here, Jensen’s improvement is only thanks to Mr. Padalecki being here.”  
“Separation shock.” Jeff nodded.  
“Exactly.” Dr. Beaver confirmed.   
“Than why isn’t Jared affected?” Misha asked.  
“Sorry but I can’t discuss confidential information about my patients.” Dr. Beaver deflected.  
“He is pack; those rules don’t apply to weres.” Jeff objected.  
“Just tell them, they will believe you easier than me.” Jared said as he leaned at the window looking out. It had become dark outside and at home waited a paper for him to be finished.   
He didn’t want to be here and he avoided Jensen’s gaze the whole time.

“Mr. Padalecki is naturally a nine on the human were scale.”   
The pack gabbed in shock.   
“You don’t mate higher than five.” Jeff objected, but he sounded unsure.  
“Yes, Mr. Padalecki was somehow exposed to a smell enhancer. The haze also helped but since it is gone, Mr. Padalecki is getting more and more human again. And as a human no mate, no separation shock.”

The pack turned at Jared as if this was his fault.  
“He is my true mate.” Jensen whispered from the bed. “Me being sick should be proof enough.”  
“Well you could mate with Mr. Padalecki again. The whole transformation process is very stressful for his body; I don’t think he would become human again after a second turning.”  
“Well than its set: Jensen claims Jared again and we can all go home.” Jeff said with a matter of fact attitude.

“Forget it! I’m out of here.” Jared said moving to the door. Jeff grabbed his arm:  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Home, I have a paper to finish.”  
“You’ll let Jensen die?”

Jared throw a short glance at the pale figure on the bed:  
“None of this is my fault.”  
“Human were truce: a mate belongs to the weres.” Jeff insisted.  
“News flash! I’m not his mate.”   
“In the truce was stated that any action by humans to decline the numbers of weres are prohibited by state law.” Jeff threw at Jared.  
“Hm let me count: You lose me but you still got the triplets.” Jared returned easily he had always been on top of his law classes.   
“We are losing Jensen!” Jeff shouted at Jared.  
“Still I gave you the triplets. You are still one in plus.” Jared answered coolly.   
“Do you hate me that much?” Jensen asked from his bed.  
Jared took a deep breath and turned to Jensen. The man in the hospital bed barely matched Jared’s memories of the strong, confident and fiercely alpha.

“To let you die? No I’m not that cruel. But I have enough self preservation to not allow you to turn me and put me under the haze again. I would lose another year as your omega marionette and I can’t allow that! “ after a moment of consideration Jared pulled his simple white t-shirt over his head and threw it to Jensen.  
“That might help.” He said than Jared turned around and left the hospital.

Jensen had his nose buried in the t-shirt Jared had left him last night. It smelled divine to Jensen, like lemon grass and earth (with a hint of pizza). Dr. Beaver refused to let Jensen go, since he thought him too unstable. Most of his pack members would leave today and only Misha and Jeff and Steve and Chris would stay with him. 

Jensen knew Misha had contacted his human family since he hadn’t seen them in over seven years. Jeff was talking to a lawyer trying to find out, it there was a way to force Jared to be turned again. 

Only Jensen didn’t want Jared that way. He wanted Jared to want him. He had turned Jared once against his will and where had left them? To force Jared now to stay with him since Jensen had no choice was in Jensen’s mind only the exchange of injustice to a greater injustice. There had to be another way. 

On the TV were the news running. Jensen looked up when he heard the name Padalecki:  
“Despite his personal tragedy it looks like Senator Padalecki is still supporting the Integration Act. Several anti were movements had tried to occupy the story of Senator Padalecki ́s young son being turned against his will, but till today neither Senator Padalecki nor his son joined any of these groups.”

As a were living with his pack Jensen didn’t cared much about human politics, but even he had heard about the integration act. It would make it easier for weres without a pack to move to a new pack or even in a city if they wanted to. 

Jensen thought this Integration Act was actually a very good idea and Senator Padalecki an honorable man. A by now familiar pain shot through Jensen and he inhaled deeply Jared’s scent. 

He must have dosed off because when he heard a knock on his door the sun was already setting.   
“Come in.” Jensen called expecting a nurse or Dr. Beaver.   
Beaver! Funny: a beaver helping a wolf, Jensen thought to himself.   
Instead Jared opened slowly the door and peaked in:  
“Oh you’re alone!”  
His mate – no – Jared looked freshly showered, his hair still slightly wet.  
“Ahm yes, nobody was prepared to stay longer. So except for Misha, Jeff, Chris and Steve everybody went home.   
“I see.” A little bit unsure Jared stepped in and closed the door. Jensen was hit by Jared’s unique scent and inhaled deeply.   
“I brought you this.” Jared held out a shirt in a plastic bag, it looked quite worn and sweaty “I just wore that at the gym. I thought … maybe … “  
“Yes it helps, thank you Jared. How did your paper turned up?”  
“My what?”  
“You said last night you had a paper to finish…” Jensen trailed of unsure if he had understood wrong or if Jared had lied about it.  
“Oh yes! I still have some research to do. This paper and the test in two weeks make my finals.” Jared explained.  
“If you … could work here? I won’t bother you. Please.” Jensen pleaded.   
Jensen saw Jared hesitating and understood that this was actually a very large step for Jared. Yesterday there had always been someone around, this was the first time after the haze was gone that they were alone.   
“Would you be more comfortable, if you put these restraints on me?” Jensen offered holding up two cuffs connected with the bed.  
“Could they hold you?” Jared asked skeptical.  
“Maybe, probably not.” Jensen admitted.  
“Than why offer?”  
“I don’t want you afraid of me.”  
“I got this.” Jared said holding out a silver necklace with a silver pearl. The sharp smell hit Jensen hard made him gasp and Jared hurried to put the necklace under his shirt again.  
“So that really works.” Jared said tonelessly.   
“You got yourself a wolfsbane necklace?”  
“I was threatened to be turned against my will again. Yes I got myself some protection. Do you still want me to stay?”   
Jensen nodded and Jared set up his laptop and started to work. After a while Jensen was able to relax and scent Jared again. 

The protection necklace must be really well made he mused, because even knowing what Jared had with him he couldn’t detect a hint. Or maybe it was because Jensen was still so weak that his senses hadn’t fully returned. What ever Jensen leaned back in his cushions and inhaled deeply his mates scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did Jensen suffered enough? How much grovel does he needs to do? And will Jared want that? 
> 
> Stay tuned... :-)  
> And Yes comments make me work faster !


	6. Live goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the wonderful Deansgirl1984   
> Thank you

Chapter 6: Life goes on  
They developed some kind of routine: Jared would show up in the late afternoon and work on his paper or learn for his finals. One time he brought pizza and one or two times his strange friend Murray would join them. 

Jared would just sit at the table by the window and learn. He all but ignored Jensen and the other pack members. Before heading out Jared would leave Jensen the shirt he had worn for his workout so Jensen would be okay till the next day. 

Only Jensen was worried, he couldn’t stay in the hospital for ever and he was pretty sure Jared wouldn’t drive several hours to Jensen’s pack land every day just so Jensen would feel okay. 

Jeff had talked to several attorneys all who handled were affairs. But no one wanted a case where the son of the favorite Senator Padalecki should be force to a second turning; especially since the Integration Act was due in a couple of weeks. 

When Jensen had told the other alpha that he didn’t want that anyway Jeff had snapped at him:  
“Do you want to die?”  
“Maybe that’s my punishment for what I did to Jared.” Jensen answered hotly.  
“You were drugged.” Jeff almost screamed at him.  
“That doesn’t make it right.” Jensen shouted back.  
“We don’t want to lose you.” Misha spoke up softly and effectively silencing both alphas.   
“Have you talked to Jared?” Misha inquired further after a couple of heart beats.   
“No he is about to finish his college and he hasn’t talked about his future plans.”

Jared was celebrating with Chad in a bar just off campus. He knew he had mastered his finals so it was time to celebrate!  
“So what are your plans?” Chad asked throwing an arm around Jared’s shoulders and leading him to an empty table with three chairs.  
“Moving to Washington, getting a wife, a house and 2.3 kids.” Jared said.  
“What?!”  
“No, just kidding! Since Sophia no other girl or guy really caught my eye. You know I played both teams.” Jared added.  
“What about Jensen?” 

It was now a little bit over four months after the haze had lifted. He still woke up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, where he was again under the haze and faceless weres were violating his body. Chad knew it, he had heard Jared scream and one time he had actually punched his friend when he had tried to wake Jared up. 

On his mother's insistence he had seen some professional help. But since his case was so unique the advice that had been was like: give it time, talk about it, deal with it in your time. After a handful appointments Jared found, that kind of help could be provided by his friends and family, so he had told his mother to cancel any further appointments. 

Jared took a big gulp from his beer:  
“It’s too early to dig in that.”  
“Okay. That’s okay you can’t work though eighteen month in just three or four.”  
“How about your plans?”  
“We are checking several locations, but as long as the integration act isn’t through it would be all in my and Genevieve’s name and that isn’t what a partnership means.”

The were integration act passed with flying colors, allowing weres to finally move freely under humans and no longer be restricted to the pack lands. Weres were now also allowed to own real estates. 

Steve, Chris, Gen, Chad, Jared and Jensen watched together when a tired but proud Senator Padalecki announced on TV the passing of the bill. To Jensen’s eternal surprise Chad, Steve, Gen, Chris and Jared toasted to the start of their new business.   
“You didn’t know?” Gen asked surprised.

“No.” Jensen answered. Dr. Beaver had finally agreed to let Jensen leave the hospital, but he was still always tired. The alpha and Chris and Steve had rented a house not too far away form the apartment Jared and Chad lived in and he was grateful that Jared still came over every day. He knew he had to accept that he wouldn’t improve more if he didn’t spend more time with Jared, but he couldn’t ask that of the human.

“You didn’t tell him?” the small brunet hissed at the other four men.  
“Don’t be mad baby. We wanted to tell him as soon as all was clear.” Chad said kissing her.   
“Tell me what?” Jensen asked. Why had he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.  
“Okay; with my official business degree and my unofficial party degree I was looking for the right business to come along. Turns out these two weres were looking for a human partner to start a bar ́n grill with live music.   
We found this great place. On the ground floor will be the restaurant and Gen will be working there as a chef. In the basement there will be a bar and live stage where Steve and Chris will work. I’m going to manage all other stuff.  
And the best part is in the two upper floors we will move in.” Chad smiled at him. 

That sounded great, but how did it concerned him?

“He doesn’t get it.” Chris said. “Dude, we all gonna move in, Chad and Gen, Steve and me, Jared, and you.”

Jensen was stunned! Jared had agreed to share a roof with him again!   
“Is that true?” he asked Jared.  
“I just need a new housing arrangement after Chad told me he would move out of our apartment.” Jared said.

Jared was nervous. He had agreed to Chad’s and Chris’s crazy idea about all of them moving together, but now he had second thoughts.   
What if Jensen expected more than just living together?  
Would he demand more?  
Would he order Jared around?  
“Jared, relax it will be okay.” Chad told him while driving to their new home.

The house was a four story brick stone house in a neighborhood that was hip and clearly on its way up. They had been lucky to get it for a reasonable price.   
The ground floor and the basement were business. On the 2nd floor was the large living room with a smaller kitchen (since they figured they would eat a lot in the restaurant) Gen and Chad’s bed room and bath room. On the 3rd floor Steve and Chris had their large bed room and Jared and Jensen had each their separate bed and bath room. The 4th floor would become guest rooms for the pack to visit. 

Yes, Jared knew all this never the less he was anxious. Chad pulled to a stop:  
“Here we are he announced.” 

From his window on the 3rd floor Jensen watched Jared and Chad unload the pick up. Jensen, Steve and Chris moved in two days ago and Gen would come tomorrow.   
Jensen saw Jared carry a large box into the house, maybe he should offer his help, even if he still felt weak and unsteady on his feet. He heard Jared coming upstairs:  
“What room will be mine?” he called down.  
“The one on the right.”  
Suddenly the door to Jensens room sprang open and Jensen saw Jared’s back walking in  
“What? – Oh, hi. Jensen. Sorry it must be the other right.”  
“Oh it's okay. Do you need help with something?”  
Jared looked with his multicolored eyes at Jensen.  
“There are some IKEA packages to put together that would help.”

For the rest of the day Jensen put together a wardrobe, a desk, some shelves, a bed and some other stuff. Jensen was happy that he could help that way because just watching Jared and Chad carry all their stuff had him exhausted. He hoped that he would regain some of his strength now that he and Jared lived under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is a pretty lonly affair so please let me know what you think...


	7. New ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Deansgirl1984 for betaing!

Chapter 7: New ways  
The next large event was Jared and Chad getting their diploma. As expected, their families were there but to Jared’s surprise also a very, very large group of Jensen’s pack.  
“Only because you don’t see us as family doesn’t mean we feel the same.” Misha explained.   
There were three cute little babies with brownish hair and Jared’s tilted eyes.   
Jared swallowed.   
The triplets!   
“I thought you might want to see them.” Misha said softly.   
“I wished you had asked before. Now I have to explain my parents.”

Of course his parents were delighted to meet their grandchildren. They invited all three foster families to visit them and even shared that they had set up a college fund for all three of them.  
“You knew about the babies?” Jared asked his mother accusingly.  
“Well you being pregnant was the only reason the haze had you so long under. We didn’t know exactly where you were but your father heard about a pack that had been blessed with triplets. So we kind of made that connection.”

His parents had arranged a large garden party at their house and of course they invited the pack to join them. 

From the terrace Jared looked over the garden: weres and humans celebrating together. It almost looked like a commercial for humans and were relations. He was about to turn back and head to his old room when Lori holding the little baby girl in her arm approached him carefully:  
“Hi Jared.”  
“Hi Lori.”  
“We named her Jayda, to remind her of you. Do you want to hold her?”  
And with that Lori put the baby in Jared’s arms.

Like a breaking dam it all came back: the pregnancy, the babies, the body horror, the rape, being a marionette, everything. As fast as Jared could he handed Jayda back to her mother.   
“She belongs to you.” He said with conviction.  
“She’s really cute.” He added lamely.  
“Don’t you miss them?” Jensen asked suddenly appearing behind him.  
“NO! I don’t miss them! I never wanted them!” Jared shouted, “I have enough of this gathering. I’m out of here!”  
And with that Jared left his and Chad’s graduation party.

When Chad and the others came home that night they found a very drunken Jared passed out in his room. 

Time went by and the bar and grill opened and were a big success right from the start. It kept Chad, Gen, Chris and Steve very busy. Jared had started working for his dad. After the were integration act the workload had increased dramatically. Jared was astonished to hear that many weres came especially for him, to the office. Even now that Jared was a natural nine again they saw him as their kind. Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but since they treated him politely and with respect, he decided he didn’t mind that they saw a connection where he so none. He liked to help people and it didn’t matter to him if they were weres or human. 

After a very long day where they had to close the door on some weres in the end he told his dad:  
“Dad, this doesn’t work. We need to provide the weres special help. They need an office that can help them, that is responsible just for were affairs.”  
“Jared you starting to sound like a politician.” His father laughed “but you’re right, we should do that.”

In the next couple of weeks Jared opened the new installed office for were affairs. He had a niche office he shared with another young lawyer named Matt Cohen. Jared had never expected so much work, but Matt was great and they worked well together. So it was only logical to ask Matt out for dinner and a movie afterward.   
They were both kind of breathless when they stumbled into Matt’s apartment. Jared pushed Matt against the door, kissing along his neck, while Matt pushed Jared’s jacket off. Undressing each other they stumbled into Matt’s bedroom. When Jared finally pushed into Matt’s tight heat, it felt like regaining another part of him, leaving something bad and dark behind. Their sweaty, hot and naked bodies pushed and moved in sync and together they stumbled over the edge.

When Jared returned home the next day, after a nice breakfast in bed with Matt and a quickie under the shower, he saw Jensen obvious in pain again laying on the couch in the living room. He went to his room and handed Jensen his pillow, but he refused to have a bad conscience because of his relationship with Matt, he was just too damn happy about it. 

Jared had to admit he mostly ignored Jensen since the party. Making room for Jensen in his life the way he should and must be enough. He wasn’t interested in Jensen; they had nothing in common and not really anything to talk about. Not like Matt, they shared many interests, likes and dislikes. 

Over time Jared regained control over his life again. Even if Chad and Gen pointed out he was bordering on a control freak he saw himself as well organized and in charge. 

He had resigned himself to a strict daily routine: he would get up at six run his round in the neighborhood for at least one hour, than shower and breakfast, work at the office and sometimes meetings. It was seldom that Jared left the office before seven in the evening, than he would go to the gym to work out for at least two hours, so he usually got home around nine. Than he would join Chad at the restaurant or club for an hour or two before he went to bed and the same routine would start the next day. If Matt didn’t joined him at the gym once in a while, they wouldn’t barely see each other outside the office. 

After several month he broke up with Matt, sure he was fun to have around and the sex was great but their goal were too different. He wanted to have fun and continued his job while Matt wanted to move together. He still was surprised when Matt, told him he had met someone new much more relaxed and ready for commitment. It was awkward to continue to work with him and Jared was glad when Matt got transferred to another office. His new college was a married woman by the name Karen very competent and dedicated, who would bring Jared home cooked food and sent him home at six p.m.

Sure, he saw the worried glances Chad and Gen shared, about being together with Matt, than about the breakup and generally about the tight grip Jared had on his life, but this was his life, his decisions and his choices. 

Jensen watched Jared coming back home. He had thought and hoped that they would spend more time together, but Jared had made it clear he accepted the weres around him but nothing more. Getting better was a very, very slow process, since he and Jared weren’t really together together. But it helped that Jensen stayed in the city where he didn’t need were hearing or were strength as much as he would in his pack land. 

All that left Jensen with a lot of time. Of course he helped out in the restaurant or at the bar when needed but that was Chris and Steve’s dream not his. He couldn’t move back to the pack land since he would be sick again and moving forward led to unknown ways. So for the first time in his life Jensen didn’t know what to do. 

It was an unfamiliar feeling to the alpha. Back home that had never been an issue, but among the humans it was more complicated. So he talked to Chris and Steve:  
“You need to find out what you want.”  
“How do I do it?” he asked.  
Steve and Chris looked at each other lost for help.  
“Maybe you should go to college, find out what you like.” Chad advised for the end of the bar. “That helped me to find my own way.”

So by the age of 29 Jensen started to go to college. 

With Chad’s help ,he really didn’t want to bother Jared of go to the office for were affairs, he signed up for a number of classes: music, math, English, physics and even psychology. Because he was asked by the administration he even took the new class of human were affairs, so he could offer as they put it another perspective. 

He was one of eight weres at the college and the only one in his classes. His biggest surprise was that humans were as clueless as the weres about each other. They both shared the same basic knowledge about each other, but were both lacking a deeper understanding about each other. 

For example the role of omegas in society: when under the haze a new were was cherished in the packs, once the haze has lifted the had all rights every alpha or beta had. So many misconceptions, half truths and habit it was hard for Jensen to sort anything out. To clear his head Jensen started to write a journal. 

Pretty fast, meaning as soon as possible, Jensen dropped math, physics and even music. Even if he had enjoyed it, he realized he wasn’t as talented as the other students. That left him to his own surprise with English and Psychology.

Life is sometimes strange and leads to interesting directions. In his 2nd semester they had as homework to write a journal for a week. Jensen had to smile at the groans his classmates let out when Mr. Brown announced the homework, it was easy for Jensen because he just handed his typed up journal in.

“Mr. Ackles a word please.” Mr. Brown called him back after he had returned the journal homework.   
“Mr. Brown thanks for the A. I’m really grateful for it.”  
“It was well deserved. I must admit it was really well written and very entertaining. It was interesting and entertaining to read our everyday life form a weres perspective. Have you ever consider to publish your journal?”  
No I never thought it interesting enough.”  
“Mr. Ackles belief me, I read many stories in my profession as a teacher. Your story is worth to be told and read. If you have already written more I would pass that along to a publisher I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody be interested in the book Jensen writes?


	8. Summer, Autumn. Winter, Spring and Summer again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the fabulous Deansgirl1984

Chapter 8: Summer Autumn Winter Spring and Summer again  
Summer.  
Autumn.  
Winter.  
Spring.  
Summer again.  
Jared came home after a long day in the office and two hours of work out. He was just tired. 

In front of his door there was a wrapped present waiting for him. It wasn’t his birthday; curiously he picked it up and took it to his room. After he had changed he sat down on his bed and unwrapped the present. 

It was a book.  
“A manual for were/human relation by Alpha Jensen Ackles.”

WTF!

Included was a card:  
This is just a sample. I would never publish that without your consent. Jensen.

Jared frowned and opened the book.  
“A thank you to my English teacher James Brown, who encouraged me to write this. But I dedicate this to my mate, my love and my friend Jared.

Still frowning Jared started to read.  
Jared read through the entire night, well he fell asleep around 3 a.m., but when his alarm went off at six he just turned it off and continued reading. Later he sent an SMS telling Karen he needed a day off. 

He read the book in one go.  
He cried a lot, first for himself, but later also for Jensen. 

With mild surprise he found his bitterness towards Jensen gone. He could finally accept that Jensen had also been a victim. 

Reading the card again … mate, lover, friend…  
He never wanted to be a mate, he never was Jensen’s lover, because he never loved him and he was a terrible friend.  
But things can change right?

Jensen was pacing in the living room. He had expected Jared to come to him right away after finding the book and reading the card. But now it was almost three p.m. and Jared still hadn’t shown up. Jensen was starting to worry. 

Maybe Jared was so upset that he didn’t want to talk to Jensen? He had promised to call his publisher to give him the last changes (the ones Jared would demand) by noon tomorrow.

“Hi.” A freshly showered Jared was standing before Jensen all of a sudden. His hair was still wet, he looked tiered but not as hunted as usual. Jensen realized he stared open mouthed at Jared and decided now was a good time to close his mouth.  
Since he failed to answer Jared continued:  
“I read your book overnight.”  
“…”  
“It was … intense and very brave to write it. I wouldn’t have the courage to put all of this in words.”  
“…” what was wrong with Jensen? That was the longest Jared had talked to him like … ever (since the graduation party).  
“When will the book be released?”  
“Nmpf.”  
“Pardon?”  
“It depends on the changes you’ll demand.” Jensen was finally able to formulate a whole sentence.  
“Oh, I understand. Listen, I'm starving I haven’t eaten all day maybe we could order something and talk about it?”  
“Sure.” Jensen was able to answer.  
Jared wanted to talk to him!  
About the book!  
And he didn’t seem mad or upset! 

They ordered some Chinese food and ate it at the breakfast counter, the book between them.  
“Are you aware of the impact this book might have on the human/were relationship?” Jared asked him several hours later.  
“As you might realize by now, I’m only interested in one were/human relationship.”  
“Yes, I’m starting to realize that.”  
There was a pause not uncomfortable and Jensen thought now or never:  
“Jared I never apologized for what I did to you, not because I ́m not sorry, more because an apology isn’t enough for what happened to you. But please know, if it was in my power I would change what I did to you.  
I’m sorry.”  
Jared looked at him for a long moment considering:  
“You’re a victim too.”  
Jensen looked up in surprise, a quick smile hushed over Jared’s face.  
“It was easier to just blame you, than to accept that you were under some kind of haze too. And while I could recover you’re still suffering.”  
“I’m good.”  
At Jared’s critical look he conceded:  
“I’m content, but you’re not good either.”  
“I know. I talked to Chad and Gen a lot about that. I need the strict time schedule to have some kind of control over my life.”  
“I understand that now. I ́m sorry.”  
They were both silent for some time but it wasn’t uncomfortable quiet the opposite.  
“So what changes do you want?” Jensen asked.  
“None, but maybe I could write some epilogue.”

It wasn’t hard to tell something had changed after that, but it was hard to tell exactly what. Maybe Jared was more affectionate to the weres. Maybe it was Jensen joining Jared for his morning runs. Or maybe it was Jensen and Jared hanging out more together. 

“Do you have any plans this Friday?” Jared asked Jensen during their morning run.  
“No, why?”  
“My parents invited me and my date to a formal dinner.”  
“You realize how that would look like? What everybody would assume?” Jensen reminded Jared.  
“Yes, I don’t care.”  
“Formal dinner?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would love to.”

Jared had to admit he was testing the water. With his parents, with his friends and with Jensen; but his parents were delighted, Gen and Chad were just happy for him and Jensen proved to be fun to have around. They laughed a lot about Jensen ́s stories from college and Jared ́s from his office.  
“Jensen you should write a book.” Senator Padalecki told Jensen.  
“I already did Sir. It will come out next month.”  
“I look forward to.”  
So all together it was a nice evening till his mother asked him:  
“Will you come with Jensen tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow? Why?”  
“Jayda, Jules and Justin and their families come here tomorrow. They come twice a month for a long weekend.” His mother answered in a way she assumed Jared knew about that. 

The triplets! How old were they now? Two? Two and a half?  
Jared didn’t knew, but he felt Jensen's eyes on him, knowing his friend held his breath.  
“Yes of course we will come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> It´s start to look better, right?!


	9. Dreams of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Deansgirl1984. Thank you!

Chapter 9: Dreams of the future  
The day had been like a dream come true for Jensen.  
Like the happy ending to Jensen’s story. 

He and Jared had been to their morning run, had breakfast with Steve, Chris, Chad and Gen in their home, or his little pack as Jensen silently referred to it.

Than Jared had asked Jensen, if they should buy some presents for the kids, so Jensen and Jared went shopping. 

Exactly at 3 p.m. they were again at Jared's parents. The three were families were already there and it had been like some kind of birthday party. Because the three little kids were ecstatic with all the toys and things Jared and (more) Jensen had bought. 

Jensen felt warm and whole again, when he saw Jared with Jayda, Jules and Justin playing in the garden and letting them ride on his back. 

They said goodbye after a nice BBQ, when the kids were put to rest. 

But the best happened when they got home. Jared pushed Jensen against the wall and without a warning kissed him hard. 

As sudden as it had started it stopped and Jared stepped back. He looked frightened, a look Jensen never wanted to put on Jared face again.  
“Sorry, I can’t do this.” He said and disappeared in his room. Hearing the key lock the door was like a slap to Jensen.

He was such an asshole! Jared scolded himself.  
What he had done today to Jensen was just cruel.  
But he had wanted to try.  
He paced his room; he had given up on sleep an hour ago.  
He needed to talk to Jensen and he didn’t care if it was in the middle of the night.  
He unlocked his door and knocked on Jensen’s across the hall.

“Jared is everything okay?” a worried and sleepy Jensen asked him.  
“I don’t want to be an asshole and I’m not playing with you Jensen! I really tried! I’m sorry.” Jared told slightly breathless as he walked into Jensen’s room.  
“You don’t make much sense.”  
“I wanted to be what you wanted me to be. Don’t deny it! I saw it in you eyes. And I mean, I remember during the haze was everything easy and simple, but that wasn’t me. I can’t do this and I don’t want this.  
The kids, those three are cute and nice and everything, but they have families now and sorry but they aren’t my kids. So if you want his.” Jared motioned between them “You have to accept certain … limits.”  
“Jare, I learned the hard way being together with a human is different that mating between weres or claiming a human. I admit yesterday was like a dream come true, but your happiness matters to me a lot.  
I want you to be happy and not pretending. So whatever kind of restrictions you have in mind, I gladly accept them, if it means I can be closer to you than the last two years.”  
“Okay…” Jared started.

In his head he knew exactly what rules or restrictions he wanted Jensen to know about should he just list them?  
And what if Jensen didn’t agree to them?  
Or what if he agreed?  
“Okay. I think I might try to be together with you. But I have to insist that you never knot me or try to claim me again. I don’t ever want to be under the haze again so you have to accept that.

Jense looked at Jared. Was he really saying what Jensen had just heard?  
Jared wanted to be together with him?!  
“Okay.” Jensen breathed out.  
Jared looked skeptical at Jensen. He seemed surprised that Jensen came that fast to an answer.  
“That easy? Just okay?” he asked skeptical.  
“Jared, please understand that a mating and being together or even marriage aren’t the same. A mating connects weres with their significant other; the ultimate goal is to find the true mate. With your true mate a were shares the same feelings and thoughts. It is perfect and beautiful and I thought I had found that in you.” Jensen paused for a second, before he continued.  
“I understand now, that is different for humans. You meet people, you date, you break up, and you find someone new. There is more … dynamic in your love life than I know from the weres.  
So I found in you my true mate, but that is a concept you don’t share.  
I would do everything for you and that is not just a saying. You being happy makes me happy. You being content, makes me to feel the same.”

Jared stepped into Jensen’s space.  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Jared whispered against Jensen’s lips, he leaned down and brushed his lips carefully against Jensens. Jensen allowed Jared to lead, following him, wherever he would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all I have writen and I thought that might be a nice ending but my beta was like: noooo way I want more! 
> 
> What do you guys think?  
> What do you want?


	10. Real life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to ereynolds74 for helping me to get this finished.
> 
> And to deansgirl1984 for her beta work!

Chapter 10: Real life

To expect Jensen and Jared to have now a smooth relationship would be too easy. And when had they ever done anything easy?

They were both stubborn and Jared was often driven by the thought (and fear) he would be too conceding towards the alpha. So after a long evening wasted to fight over what eggs were better for an omelette white or brown, Jensen said:  
“Jared, we need help. If this is supposed to work, we need someone apart from friends, family or pack to help us find a way without fighting over nothing.” He looked at the half finished omelette no one wanted to eat anymore.

They ended up in Linda Martins office. Linda was a petit blond woman with a matter of fact attitude. Jensen liked her instantly.   
“Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki what can I do for you?” Was her first question at their first meeting.  
Jensen took a deep breath, how could he explain this to a total stranger, where should he start?  
“Okay let me help you a little here.” Linda spoke up again. “I know who you both are and I have read Mr. Ackles book. Since you’re my first were I’m curious: why are you two seeking help in couples therapy?”  
“I realised human relationships are different than matings. In a pack there is no deception. You know about your other pack members and through the link you know about your mate, so it’s less complicated.”  
“I understand.” Linda said, “What about you Jared? Why do you need my help?”

Jared took a deep breath and Jensen realised he was very nervous.   
“I wished it would be so easy for me.” He confessed with a small voice and not meeting Jensen’s or Linda’s gaze.   
“I wished that I could be that mate Jensen deserves but I’m not willing to give myself up for that wish. Maybe that makes me selfish; maybe I don’t love Jensen so unconditionally like he loves me. I don’t know.  
After reading Jensen’s book I accepted that he was a victim too. We started too spent more time together and I realised I like to hang out with Jensen. He is a great guy, fun good looking and hot.”   
Jared looked up at Linda and smiled briefly at her, then he continued:  
I waited for my friends or family to warn me, to start a relationship with Jensen but they were … welcoming the idea of Jensen and me together. And for some reason that makes me angry.  
I’m often fighting with Jensen because I think if I agree to everything it makes me weak, pushes me back to being an omega.”  
“Why did you expect your family to be against your relationship with Jensen?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe because I thought they wouldn’t be … so … forgiving towards Jensen.”   
“Well you made you peace with Jensen why shouldn’t your family do the same?”  
“Because I was kidnapped, raped and transformed against my will!” Jared screamed at Linda.   
“And just because Jensen is a nice guy everybody is okay with it.”

Jensen takes in a harsh breath he thought Jared had forgiven him and now he threw everything back at him.   
“You’re still angry about what happened.” Linda stated.  
“Yes of course.” Jared snaps “There are three kids running around and reminding me of my time as an omega. And my parents are happy because they all of a sudden have three grandchildren. And my friend Chad opens a successful bar with weres and I get … nothing. It would be easier if I could allow Jensen to turn me again; than everybody would be happy.”  
“Apart from you?” Linda asks  
“Apart from me.” Jared confirms now with a quieter voice again “It would be suicide if I would let that happen.”

Linda takes a moment to look over her notes and Jensen wonders if she tells them now that she can’t help them.  
“But still Jared you came here with Jensen. So apart from the hurt and anger what is there for you?  
“I like Jensen.   
God, that is true and already that it's hard to say and admit.   
I would like you to help me trust again, so I can trust Jensen.”  
“Okay,” Linda agreed “that is a goal to settle on.”

The next week were hard on Jensen. As an alpha he wanted to provide for his mate, but Jared wasn’t his mate or an omega. One evening Jensen brought Jared a nice bouquet with pink roses. Jensen had been told that it was a human custom, if you woo someone to offer them roses. Jared had said thank you and took them but the next evening they spent together Jensen was gifted a pink unicorn.

When Jensen looked at the toy, Jared couldn’t contain his laughter any longer and soon they both were literally rolling on the floor laughing. 

“Jensen, I’m not a girl you don’t have to get me flowers or poems. I like gummy bears and football.  
But more importantly you don’t have to offer me gifts to woo me! Let’s go to a football game or a movie together . But please no more roses.” Jared told him after they both caught their breath again.

“So how was your week?” Linda asked at the second meeting.  
And Jared said still grinning: “You tell her.”  
So Jensen confessed about his roses slip up.   
“How do you imagine a relationship, Jensen? In a perfect world what would it be like? “With Jared. I want him happy but sometimes I feel like everything I do is wrong.”  
“Okay and Jared?”  
“I want to be an equal partner. I don’t want to be dominated and I won’t act submissive.”  
“With someone other than Jensen this goal could be easier to achieve.”  
“But I want Jensen.” Jared blurred out. 

Jared was surprised. Linda had him admitting what he didn’t dare to formulate himself. He wanted Jensen.  
And as far as relationship goes that was a good start.   
Two years later:  
“Jared, hurry up! We gonna be too late.” Jensen called up stairs.  
Jared came rushing down the stairs.   
“I know, I know.” His husband answered distracted.

Husband!  
Jensen still couldn’t wrap his mind around. This wonderful man had married him. A year after they had started their sessions with Linda, Jared had proposed to him. Of course he had said “Yes.”

Their wedding reception had taken place at the bar and grill. And everybody had been there: the pack, Jared’s family, their friends, even the triplets had been there with their families. 

Today was Jensen’s day. He was a guest at a political talk show on TV and Jared would accompany him. Since his book had come out he had become the were poster boy, the person to go to for the “were point of view”. He had started giving classes at universities and colleges all over the country. And Jensen had to admit he loved it.

“I think I’m ready.” Jared said coming down the stairs and trying to tame his hair.  
They had moved to their own house after Chad and Gen had finally got married and were about to have a baby and needed more space.

“You look very handsome.” They both said at the same time and then had to laugh about it. In these moments Jensen wondered if there was such a difference between a mating and a marriage. Maybe a mating was easier and the connection immediately. Where as a marriage needed more time, work and trust.   
But the result wasn’t so different at all.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Thank you for joining me for this adventure. The last chapter was hard to write, mainly because for me it was finished with chapter 9. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Want more?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
